elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascended Immortal
|Base ID = }} Ascended Immortals are Mythic Dawn cultists that have died in Mankar Camoran's Paradise that will never die, as they will just be resurrected back somewhere in Paradise again. They generally resent Mankar Camoran for misleading them into believing Paradise was heaven. Interactions Paradise When spoken to they wonder what the Hero is doing in Paradise and ask to be left alone. They are generally not hostile towards the Hero. Dialogue Paradise There are various kinds of Ascended Immortals, which all see a different viewpoint on Paradise: The first kind: "So, you found your way to Gaiar Alata at last. Don't we have enough troubles here, without you adding to them? Leave us alone. Your quarrel is with Mankar Camoran, not us poor fools." :Gaiar Alata "Gaiar Alata is the Master's name for this place. We usually just call it Paradise. This is the Savage Garden. At the top of that mountain lies the Terrace of Dawn, which leads up to Mankar Camoran's palace... Carac Agaialor. Beneath the mountain lies the Forbidden Grotto, the only way out of the Savage Garden." ::Forbidden Grotto "The only way out of the Savage Garden. Only those wearing the Bands of the Chosen may enter the Forbidden Grotto. But they never return, so we don't know what fate awaits them." :::Bands of the Chosen "Only those wearing the Bands of the Chosen can enter the Forbidden Grotto. No one who enters the Grotto ever returns." "Leave me in peace." :Savage Garden "Everyone here died in the Master's service. As the Master promised, we are now immortal, like the daedra. But our life here is a nightmare. The creatures of the Garden torment us endlessly. When they kill us, we are soon reborn and the cycle begins anew. No one has yet found a way to leave the Garden, except those few given the Bands of the Chosen and allowed to enter the Forbidden Grotto." The second kind: "You ... how can you be here? No matter. You are too late to stop Lord Dagon's victory. Soon we will return to Tamriel, to rule over it as lords. While you will remain here in the Eternal Garden... forever." :Gaiar Alata "Gaiar Alata is the Master's name for this place. We usually just call it Paradise. This is the Savage Garden. At the top of that mountain lies the Terrace of Dawn, which leads up to Mankar Camoran's palace... Carac Agaialor. Beneath the mountain lies the Forbidden Grotto, the only way out of the Savage Garden." ::Forbidden Grotto "The Forbidden Grotto is the only way out of the Savage Garden. Those who earn the Master's favor are given the Bands of the Chosen and allowed to leave the Garden." :::Bands of the Chosen "Those favored by the Master to wear the Bands may enter the Forbidden Grotto, and leave this Savage Garden forever." :Savage Garden "We have all died in the Master's service. Here in Gaiar Alata we are immortal, and wait to return to Tamriel after Lord Dagon's final victory." "The Master will soon deal with you." Anaxes "Please, don't let Anaxes loose! He torments us night and day!" "What do you want, mortal?" :Anaxes "He's trapped at the back of the cave. It took us weeks to prepare the trap, and he killed us many times before we finally succeeded. The lesser creatures of the Eternal Garden still torment us, but Anaxes was the worst. He toyed with us, prolonging our deaths for his pleasure. You must not release him, for pity's sake!" "Leave me in peace." Conversations Ascended Immortal: "What news from Tamriel?" Ascended Immortal 2: "I hear the war is going badly, there's some new arrivals here that were caught in the fall of the Great Gate." Ascended Immortal: "It won't matter, Lord Dagon will soon be able to cross over, the Master's plan will have succeeded!" Quotes *''"Are you here to end this nightmare, and free us all from the Savage Garden?"'' *''"Stop! Don't let Anaxes out!"'' ― After removing the first log from Anaxes' trap *''"No!! Get away from there! If I can just..."'' ― After removing the second log from Anaxes' trap Appearances * Category:Mythic Dawn Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters